Safe and Sound
by TosansPapy
Summary: One-shots around my Time Stopper Au that I'm starting soon.
1. Adopted

**Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg.**

"Eugene do you hear that?" Nancy asked as they walked back to their house. It took a while for the red crab to hear the noise but once he did he quickly walked over to where he heard it and gasped once he found what was making the noise.

"What is it Eugene?" Nancy and walked over and also gasped at what was in her husband's arms. In Eugene's arms was a square shaped yellow sponge wrapped up in a blue blanket. The baby continued to sob but stopped once he grabbed onto Nancy's ring finger.

"Did you see anyone with him Eugene?" Nancy asked and Eugene shook his head.

"I want to keep him," Eugene announced to his spouse.

"But Eugene what if his mother or father come back?" Nancy asked as she took the infant out of her husband's arms.

"Well, it's their loss then," Eugene answered and took the baby out of his wife's arms and continued walking back to their house. Nancy could only roll her eyes and follow her husband and their newly adopted son.


	2. Bully

Eugene sighed as he walked up to the entrance of Poseidon Elementry School. Mrs. Cook had called him for the fourth time that week about Spongebob's behavior. On Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday Spongebob had started crying for no reason. On Thursday Spongebob had started screaming at recess and showed signs of aggressive behavior. And Spongebob had done it again today.

"Good morning Mr. Krabs." Mrs. Cook greeted as the crab walked in and sat on the left chair that was in front of her.

"I am so sorry that I took so long Mrs. C, my wife is taking Spongebob to see my in-laws on Saturday and she made me help her pack." Eugene apologized.

"It's ok Mr. Krabs." Mrs. Cook said and looked at Spongebob who was asleep in her daughter's arms.

"Macey do you want to explain to Mr. Krabs what you saw?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"I saw Spongebob laying on his side in the third-grade hallway and when I got closer he started shaking and screaming but stopped and put his hand where his heart was," Macey explained. Eugene looked at the five-year-old sea sponge and then back to the brown fish.

"Did you see if anyone kicked or punched him there?" Eugene asked. as he took Spongebob into his arms.

"No, sir," Macey answered and Eugene sighed and stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Mr. Krabs we still have to talk about your son's behavior!" Mrs. Cook shouted and jumped when the crab slammed the door.

 **000000000000000**

"Spongebob..." Eugene started but was cut off was cut off when he heard his adopted son sniffling. Eugene sighed and picked the sponge up and placed the child in his lap and let the child rest against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I've been a bad boy daddy." Spongebob apologized and wiped his nose.

"It's ok but why are you acting up so much?" Eugene asked.

"I...I...I" Spongebob tried to explain but couldn't once he felt pain in the left side of his body.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Spongebob cried and held onto Eugene's shirt. Eugene turned his child around so he was facing him and moved his left claw gently up and down where Spongebob's hand was.

"Why does he hate me?" Spongebob asked himself but Eugene heard it.

"Who's he?" Eugene asked.

"Uh...no one daddy!" Spongebob said and wiped a few of his tears away.

"I'm not taking that as an answer Spongebob Squarepants," Eugene said sternly and Spongebob let out a sigh

"Now who's he?" Eugene repeated his question from before.

"Desmond Barker." The sea sponge answered.

"Isn't he three months younger than you?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah but he's really tall and he's mean!" Spongebob said and tightened his grip on his father's shirt.

"So he's the reason why you were on the ground today?" Eugene asked and Spongebob nodded his head.

"And he's the reason why you've been acting weird?" Eugene asked and Spongebob nodded his head again.

"And the school doesn't care that you're getting treated like this?" Eugene asked and this time his answer was a muffled sob from Spongebob. Eugene tightened his grip on his five-year-old son and slowly started rocking his body back and forth like he did the nights he would stay up with his son when he had a nightmare and Nancy had to work overtime at Benny's bakery.

Eugene lowered his head and placed a kiss on the top of Spongebob's head. Spongebob let out a giggle and nuzzled Eugene's chest.

"I love you so much my little boy and I will make sure that Desmond never messes with you again," Eugene said and watched the child close his eyes.

 **000000000000000**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Spongebob shouted and jumped into the crab's arms. Eugene smiled and kissed Spongebob's forehead.

"So did Desmond bother you today?" Eugene asked and Spongebob shook his head.

"Nope and he's moving to Rock Bottom!" Spongebob answered and watched his father's smile grow bigger. Spongebob returned the smile and rest his head against his father's chest.

"I love you, daddy," Spongebob whispered.

"I love you too son," Eugene whispered back


End file.
